


Growing Pains

by foldedchip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, One Shot, Zelda is awesome, also red and blue, but that's not the focus today, can be read as romantic or platonic, don't worry it's not puberty it's just responsibilities, i do love me some good four sword ships, it's fluff and feelings, link is my son, link wants a sweater with love in the stitches, so much fluff at the end, some fantasy violence, sweet bois, you guys can assume that vio and shadow are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: Link finds himself caught up in the stress of new responsibilities and growing up, and fears that he may be drifting apart from Zelda at a royal celebration.





	Growing Pains

“Link!” Zelda chirped, waving him over. He fidgeted with his collar, trying to cool himself down.

He stepped past the stoic guards, who never acknowledged his presence, onto the large podium by her side.

Her glossy red ringlets bounced around her shoulders and trailed down her back. An intricate braid rested atop her head with her crown nestled snugly inside. She never wore it unless she was being seen by the public.  _ Someone _ had to represent the royal family today.

Her dress? It was very different from the summer dresses she would usually wear. This one was a traditional Hylian dress: the color of fresh snow, cockled from her waist down, but the sleeves bunched up below her shoulders where red freckles were splattered. Around her waist was a bright red ribbon, tied into a huge bow at her back, that twirled like corkscrews that met her matching red heels.

Zelda playfully tossed her hair over her bare shoulder, “I’ve been waiting for you. Should have expected that you would be here after a long, fantasy-filled walk down who-knows-what path in the Faron Wood,” she declaimed, “But I  _ am _ glad that you’re here.”

Link smiled, his hands stopped fumbling with his collar and ran through his soft, blond hair. A familiar sense of comfort settled in his chest at her presence. “Thanks. I’m glad to see you, too. It’s been a while, what with all the Lord Vaati and being four people six months ago…” he hesitated, wanting to say more. “Uh, oh!” his hands went for a wildflower he’d found.

“Hm?” Zelda asked. She peered over his shoulder, quickly met with the beautiful, fiery lily as he spun around: a small flame pinched gently between his fingers.

“Woah! What’s this?”

Link smiled and gazed upon the flower, “It’s called a tiger lily. They grow in Faron Woods. They always remind me of you, so I picked one up on my way here. Sorry if I was a little late coming…”

Link caught a glimpse of the Sun in her two eyes.

“Thank you…”

He grinned, handing it to her to put in her hair.   
  
"You know, I was thinking that we could go to the Castletown patisserie tomorrow," she said as she tucked the flower into her crown of braids, "I mean it’s like  _ every day _ one of us has been busy, I know that it would work on my part..."   
  
Link glowed with joy, "That would be wonderful! I’d be willing to go anywhere, honestly, as long as it’s with you.”

Zelda gave a relieved smile, “Oh yeah, definitely-”   
  
"-Excuse me, your highness?" a woman with a quill and paper interrupted. "The Earl of Ningmeng has moved his appointment with you to tomorrow afternoon, and the Hyrulean Leaders committee will be meeting tomorrow evening to discuss the archery tournament in the fall.”

Zelda’s composure was briefly knocked, but she regained it in an instant. The spark in her eyes had diminished, though.

“Of course. Thank you, Ina,” Zelda affirmed.

Ina waved goodbye and stepped off of the podium. Link couldn’t help but notice how Ina would curtsy when meeting Zelda’s father, instead.

Zelda turned back to Link, “Oh, I’m sorry, Link. I guess tomorrow won’t work out after all…”

Link offered her a hopeful smile, “It’s okay! We can just find another time. For now, how about we just enjoy each other’s company tonight.” He briefly wondered if that woman had been waiting for them to make plans before telling the princess, like when he would groom Epona just a little more thoroughly than usual and then it would rain, just for her to get all muddy again.

“Of course,” Zelda agreed, “Let’s just focus on tonight.”

  
  


At around 6, Link and Zelda ended up on a lush sofa talking to several cultured Rito about the new avian learning center. It combined traditional schooling with the flight exercises that adolescent Rito do to strengthen the growing wings that would support them the rest of their lives. It was a new concept, combining the two different subjects. So far, the school was having great success.

It was nice and all, but the only thing on Link’s mind was the warm comfort that came with being at Zelda’s side. He would freeze the moment if he could. The warmth of their shared spot on the sofa, his head resting on her shoulder in the most friendly way, her voice giving the occasional contribution to the conversation. The snow fell in thick tufts outside of the window, and Link watched it with contentness.

These moments had been so rare ever since… Well, since everything had changed. Ever since he’d drawn the Four Sword, Link had taken on new responsibilities as a hero. Because everyone was watching him, he couldn’t fight Jago without the other knights or steal apples from apple carts or run off with Zelda. There would be news, there would be consequences. There would even be children learning that they were okay things to do.

Sometimes, Link would go down to the knights’ barracks to visit his father, who he only saw every couple of weeks. Walking down the halls, he’d notice bits and pieces of his old home that looked strangely different, even though he couldn’t put his finger on what had changed. Once, though, he’d gone to the old gathering room and found that the bookcase that once loomed over him was now eye-level. The words on its books’ pages were no longer foreign, but read with ease. It was terribly unsettling.

Link loved to see children in the streets of Castletown, jumping over ropes and throwing balls back and forth. He would watch for a little while, but then back away when the kids took notice. It would be nice if he could join in like he used to, but he was naturally pushed away every time.

The only thing from his childhood that stayed the same was Zelda, even while she had grown physically, she was still the same commanding force that she’d always been.

Now that he thought about it, lots of things had changed. People had stopped treating him like the Captain’s little boy, and more like the future captain. It was subtle things, like other knights no longer offering him their desserts, and not checking on him when he was in bed. The other knights in the castle had always felt like family, like Zelda, but it seemed that he was no longer the baby.

Ever since he was little, he hadn’t cared what he did when he grew up, as long as he did it with his best friend. Any kind of situation where the Queen is your coworker means that you would need to be of status. Like, bragging-level status.

What would this mean that he’d have to do?

“Your Highness.”

Link was startled out of his thoughts when somebody appeared from behind.

“Yes, Duke of Silver Falls?” Zelda addressed.

A Zora stood behind the sofa, attired in a red cloak; the Zoran dress for high-rank officials.

He gave a friendly shark-toothed smile, “The rest of the Soak Synod asks that we talk to you about the, um…” he gave a side-glance at Link. Link didn’t like it. “Well, your Highness, it’s confidential, as you know.”

Zelda’s eyes widened, “Oh, okay.” She turned around and gave a small wave to Link, “Well, um, I’ve had a nice time with you, Link. I guess I’ll see you later.”

He held up a weak hand, but said nothing.

She sat up and followed the gentleman away from her friend.

His heart and throat burned as each agonizing step she took ripped them apart.

_ Step _ .

_ Step. _

_ Step. _

And then there were tears in his eyes and his breaths grew shorter and shorter as he tried with great fault to contain his desperation.

And then she was lost in the sea of people, and he was left leaning over the back of the sofa, his heart nearly ripped out of his chest.

His face burned, the dam keeping his tears welled up in his head crumbling to ashes. It took all of his strength to keep the hot tears in his eyes from dribbling down his cheeks.

Before he knew it, Link was dashing between people, keeping his face directed at the ground. The sound of his heart beating out of his chest and his boots hitting the pavement were the only things he could make out through the party chatter booming in his ears.

It’s just another boss, he told himself, Another enemy to defeat. It’ll be over soon.

It would have been nice for this to have been a boss that he could have killed with a sword or shield, but it seemed to have already wounded him beyond restoration.

Link arrived at the heavy wood doors guarding the sanctuary. Like most of the castle, they were infused with god-like Triforce magic.

Luckily, Link had a golden key on his left hand.

He gazed upon the doors. Beautiful carvings adorned the old wood; a story of the first Hero who drew the Four Sword.

Nestled between the two doors was a golden clasp bearing the symbol of the Triforce.

Link offered his hand to the golden lock, and it clicked. 

The doors creaked open to reveal a lush chancel, blanketed with a layer of moss and longlasting silence.

Link stepped onto the faded stone path as the doors closed behind him.

His divine ears rang; all sound being absorbed by the moss.

The deep petrichor delighted him as he walked toward the blade.

A green jewel was embedded into its golden hilt, its guard resembling a bird.

An ethereal relic; cold with slumber.

The boy grasped the hilt and pulled the sword out of its humble slab of stone and into his holy hands.

His 10 holy hands.

“... Did it work?” asked a muted voice.

“I’m not the one who asked that, and we came in here alone, so I’m going to guess that yes, it did work.”

“OH DIN! I’VE MISSED YOU GUYS!”

“UGH! GET OFF OF ME!”

“GUYS, THIS IS A SACRED SANCTUARY CHISELED BY THE GODDESSES, SAVE THE FIGHTING FOR OUTSIDE!”

The five boys grabbed for each other, desperate for something to hug.

Red held Blue, who had a protective arm around him.

Shadow was hugging Vio, who gave him a satisfied pat on the back.

Red noticed Green’s solitude and pulled him into a joint hug with Blue.

“I’ve missed you all so much...”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“We were literally together this entire time. There really isn’t much cause for the reunion.”

“Enjoy it anyway, Vio.”

“We needed this so bad,” Red choked.

“We really did, being fused was so lonely,” Blue sighed.

“I don’t want to stay big forever! Can’t we take a break once in a while?” Shadow groaned, still clutching Vio.

Vio rested his hands on Shadow’s shoulders, “Shadow, I-”

A deep rumbling trembled through the ground, knocking the boys backward.

Blue grabbed his sword, a flame in his eye as his arm stiffened around Red.

“WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” the littlest hero shrieked.

“VAATI’S BEEN FREED!” Shadow exclaimed.

A purple nightmare tore through the ground, obliterating the stone path. Vaati swirled and screeched in shock.

Moss and earth flew everywhere, and darkness choked the illuminated shrine.

Green drew his Four Sword with a “shing” and pointed it at the thrashing demon.

“GUYS, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!”

“OUT OF MY WAY!”

Green spun around and gasped.

Princess Zelda barreled through the doors, her platinum rapier in-hand.

Her fiery eyes seared with righteousness as she plunged into action. She slammed her body against Green’s to get him out of the way, held her sword and the hem of her white dress in her right fist, and ripped her slippers off with her left. She never stumbled or tripped, even while charging at full speed for Vaati.

Transferring her rapier back into her left hand, Zelda dodged a poisonous tendril and ran up another, curling her toes for a better grip.

She jumped over Vaati and watched as he looked up to keep an eye on her. Heh.

Tendrils cracked like whips, slicing her cheeks and bare legs. Luckily, her divinity gifted her invulnerability to his venom, but it still stung as it mixed with her holy blood.

Her bare feet slick with the black, deadly ink, she plunged her heels into Vaati’s eye hard enough to knock his entire body into the ground.

Vaati roared a distorted scream and tumbled down like the moon.

Zelda readied her rapier and stabbed it into Vaati’s eye.

After that, he didn’t move anymore.

She hopped off of the demon and headed for Green.

“That was-” he began.

Zelda took no extra time in snatching his little blade away and jamming it back into its plinth.

She turned around to find a single Link, staring at her in awe.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” Zelda barked, sheathing her dripping sword. The princess gleamed bright red like her hair and freckles, sweat gleaming on her forehead and bare arms. She resembled a burning fire is this frazzled and angry state. 

Link took a step back, panicking for a response before Zelda continued.

“You’re out of sight for ONE MINUTE and you FREE THE DEMON LORD VAATI?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” she cried, shaking.

Link almost tripped on himself, trying to distance himself from his frightened and angry friend. What was he thinking?

Link searched himself for a proper explanation; “I got nervous”, “I thought I saw something suspicious”, “There was this huge rat or something, I didn’t get a good look at it but I needed the Four Sword for backup; specifically the Four Sword”.

But none of the explanations for why he had taken one of the most powerful weapons in the world out of its magic sanctuary and freed a magic demon were good enough.

“I…” he droned, desperately looking everywhere. People were craning their necks over the guards to see what was going on. Great, now everyone’s looking at me… No...

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Link confessed. “I think I panicked and thought that if I were four again, I could be okay again…”

Zelda stared, confused. Her rapier was slung over her bare shoulder in its fine leather scabbard.

“But, y-you took the Four Sword. Why?” she pressed.

 

Link looked at all of the staring partygoers. He could feel himself choking up, terror-stricken.

He looked at Zelda, eyes red, pleading to go and leave.

Zelda was at a loss. She sighed. “I-I’m just… Very confused,”

Zelda looked toward her guards, who ushered everyone back.

She looked back at Link.

“I want a break from the party. Why don’t we just get out of here and go somewhere we can actually talk.” she half-stated, half-asked.

Link nodded slowly.

The guards divided the crowd in half, holding up a hand when people began to ask questions.

The princess led Link through the crowd and to one of the castle gardens without a word.

  
  


Link could hear her heels clack on the stone pathway. Zelda only stopped when she’d reached the fountain; it was in the shape of the Hylian royal crest. Lush trees and flowers bloomed all around the pair, and the most wonderful scents filled the air.

Zelda ushered Link to sit at the edge of the fountain, and for the guard following her to leave them to talk.

Link sat beside Zelda. She was at least a head taller than him, so he didn’t have to crouch down to put his head on her shoulder.

Zelda stroked his soft, blond hair with one hand and reached for his hand with her other. It was a moment of peacefulness, to put it simply. Link just leaned against her, enjoying her touch, feeling the burning sensation in his lungs melt away.

“It’s so weird to see you without your hat, but I do sometimes miss your hair. It’s so soft and warm…”

Link smiled, content. Zelda’s presence was always a comforting one.

“So tell me, how do you feel, Link?” she asked. Her tone was warm, he didn’t even think twice about answering.

“Good. I feel better. A lot better,” he murmured.

Zelda continued to run her hand through his hair.

“What happened over there?” she asked. “I can’t wrap my head around why you did that...”

Link sat up and looked Zelda in the eye. He wasn’t as uncomfortable here as he was with all of those people staring at him.

Here, it was just him and Zelda; time seemingly frozen for the two of them.

“I was overthinking things, and not thinking them through-- if that makes any sense.” he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I think that I thought that pulling the Four Sword would be the best solution because I was happier and more stable when I was The Four.

Zelda listened quietly while the fountain’s water built up behind them. She waited to see if Link would say anything more, but that seemed to be it.

“But, what could have frightened you to that point?” she inquired. “How long were those feelings eating at you? Why didn’t you say anything?”

This was a harder question to answer because it would lead to a more complicated conversation. Link didn’t know if he had the will to keep talking about serious things. They always seemed to drain him.

“I…” he couldn’t seem to grasp a good way to begin, but did his best. “We hardly spend any time together anymore. Everything’s changed ever since Vaati. I barely even get to talk to you.”

Zelda gestured to his hand and he held it out to her. She, again, took it in her own.

“I’m always off doing something ‘important’ and you’re off with royal duties, and we’re just so busy now, and I feel like I don’t get to be with you anymore. If that’s the way being a hero has to be, then I don’t want to be a hero. I want to be with you.”

Zelda watched as Link brushed his hair away from his eyes with his free hand. His nose and cheeks were red and hot, and his lip quivered just a smidge.

She put her other hand on his cheek, and he nestled into her touch.

“I feel weird, not being The Four. I don’t know why, and I feel weird being older, and I feel weird not being with you, and I feel weird being this big hero that everybody looks up to. It just happened so fast, and I haven’t caught up to it. I’m afraid that I never will.”

Zelda glanced at the tiger lily woven into her hair. Link was always so gentle with everybody. He was always so gentle, period.

Zelda was blessed in the way that her dad taught her how to stay calm in stressful situations and always offered love and guidance without drawing the attention of others. He was always there to reassure her, and to comfort her, and to be someone on the ground when she feared that she would float away. Link… Wasn’t as lucky. He had her, he had himself, and he had a dad who was never around. He never knew his mom, which never seemed to bother him, but he missed out on some of the most important relationships in his life.

He really got spooked. He thought that he’d lost his lifeline here.

Her.

“I’m really sorry that I didn’t think it through, and I’m sorry that you had to come and re-seal Vaati, and I’m sorry that I scared you and-” Link was crying now.

Zelda quietly and softly pulled him into her arms. He hiccuped and squeezed her back.

She rubbed a hand on Link’s upper back, letting him cry. So rare to see him emotional these days; where had the Old Link gone?

Somewhere stuffed away, she supposed. Stuffed away to keep from distracting him from his new responsibilities; setting a good example to everyone.

They sat like that for a while; Link spewing out the feelings he’d kept inside of him for so long, and Zelda just helping him along.

“I thought that I would have to deal with it all by myself, and that it would get worse. Because it kept getting worse and you kept getting farther away from me. I couldn’t take it anymore. All I did was try to help you, but it’s like I’m being punished for that. If I were The Four, then maybe I could have handled it better because I wouldn’t have been alone.”

Zelda smiled. “You don’t have to struggle with this by yourself. I want you here with me, and I’ve hated being apart. I’ve needed you just as much as you’ve needed me. I’ve got suitors,” she gagged at the word, “-and I’ve gotta become a queen, and I’ve got to set a good example for everyone, as well. It’s hard stuff, because it’s like you’re not allowed to be afraid. I have my dad to remind me that it’s not true, though. He says that fear helps me to protect myself, and that I’m allowed to feel afraid. That it’s okay. But I can’t let myself drown in it. I have to take action, because fear is what drives us to protect ourselves from harm. If we didn’t have that fear, then we’d all be in danger. None of us would have any sense and know that something was wrong.”

Zelda could feel Link smile against her neck. “I like that…” he murmured. “‘Fear is what drives us to protect ourselves.’ That’s good. That’s wise, Wisdom.”

Zelda smirked, “So brave, Courage. Never doing the selfless thing with a second thought. Just remember that there’s a fine line between bravery and recklessness. I’ve got the Triforce of Wisdom, so I might be able to help you figure it out.”

Link gave a shaky exhale. His eyes were still puffy and hot, but his spot against Zelda’s side was comforting. He could feel himself cooling down.

“Thanks,” he said.

Zelda nodded, “Of course. We’re going to need to make some changes around here, huh? Want to talk about it tomorrow? I think we’ve both had enough emotions for one night.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I love how Link and Zelda have a very unique kind of relationship in the way that they take care of each other so well and are so wise and brave for each other, but aren’t in a romantic relationship AT ALL.
> 
> I appreciate you so much, your comments always make my day! Bye!


End file.
